particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dundorf
The Bundesrepublik Dundorf (BRD) is a nation in north-central Artania. Geography Dundorf is bordered by Kirlawa to the northeast, Kundrati to the east, Rutania to the west, Ikradon to the south and Aloria to the northwest. Dundorf is a landlocked nation, and rests at a high elevation with numerous mountain ranges. Länder Dundorf consists of five regions, called Bundesländer. The Bundesländer are Dunlake, Julstoch, Grozvic, Oderveld and Chontaloia. History Early History In the 400s-600s B.C., Dundorf's Grozvic region is thought to be the furthest-north extent of the Deltarian homeland, especially for Deltarian groups like the Tokundians. When the Deltarians moved south towards Majatra, it is thought that some Dundorfians came with them, including Heinrich Freiheit's ancestors. Dundorfians overran Ikradon in 801, but many of Ikradon's colonies were spared. Mainland Ikradon was effectively under Dundorfian rule until 1275 when Ikradonous III led the Ikradonian people in rebellion. Modern History In the 17th and 18th centuries, much of Dundorf was dominated by Catholics who oppressed the lower-class Protestant serfs who worked under them. One important group of these were the Duntrekkers, who resided largely in Dunlake. Due to religious oppression, the Duntrekkers left Dundorf in the 1700s and moved to a number of nations, including Saridan, Likatonia, Pontesi, and Malivia. Protestantism had already taken hold amongst the Aristocracy however, and was the majority religion of both ruling and lower class by 1800. In 1882, Dundorf founded the Badara Protectorate. The Sultan of Al'Badara acted as a puppet of Dundorf's government. This protectorate effectively collapsed in 1928, during Dundorf's civil war. In the 1920s, Civil War broke out in Dundorf between Socialists and Capitalists. In the early 21st century, Dundorf was home to Kalistan's exiled House Ananto. Dundorf hosted Dorvik's Sir James Chisem during his period in exile between 2038 and 2043. In 2166, the International Greens held their conference in Dundorf. In 2183, the Dundorf Sovereignty Coalition was created for the purpose of ending the economic war against Dundorf. In 2262, Dundorf sent troops to Barmenistan to aid the Insurgent Tendency in their attempts at Aotearoan independence. They withdrew in 2270 after a major military defeat. Recent History In 2312, Adolph Dinkel of Dundorf was co-awarded the first Hero of Terra prize (with Lord Timothy Bunton of Dorvik) "For founding and spearheading peace talks between the nations of Dorvik and Dundorf." This ended the hostile relations between the two nations that had been ongoing for a number of years. During the 2320s, several Stalinist organizations, such as the KED, allowed the Deltarians to invade Dundorf. However, a staunch Right-Wing and moderate Left-Wing opposition never allowed the Deltarians to get the complete control (see Deltarian political invasion of Dundorf ). To this day, the Right-Wing never trusts the Left-Wing, especially during the recent Right-Wing rule in the 2360s, which just ended. 2330s Crisis Starting in the 2330s, Dundorf gave aid to the Popular Militia led by Colonel 'X', the leftist forces in the Kirlawan Civil War. In March of 2335, Dundorf officially entered the war against the Fascist forces. After peace talks, Dundorf sponsored the nascent Democratic Republic of Kirlawa, the most leftist of the four nations making up divided Kirlawa. Many Dundorfian fighters fought for the DRK during both the first and second Kirlawan Civil Wars, in the 2330s and 2360s. In 2335, the Senate building in Fairfax, Dorvik, burned down. Dundorfian interests were initally blamed, but this was never proven. Also in 2335, Dundorfian elements were accused of supporting six Socialist-linked bombings in Kundrati, famously detailed in the Spoletto Report. In the late 2330s, rightist elements in Dundorf accused some DCMLU parties of being funded by Dundorf's socialists; these accusations led to the arrest and conviction of Green Freedom Party leader Tekno Kratt in 2339. Recent History Dundorf is thought to be the original location of the Dundorfian bird flu, which hit parts of Dorvik hard during the early 2360s. In the mid 2360s, Dundorf was invaded by Rutania, who briefly unseated the Communist government. The invasion was a catalyst to the Second Dundorfian Civil War In 2428 Dundorf was proclaimed a Kingdom with the crowning of Kovács Márton as König. König Márton's rule lasted 25 years until the election of 2453 saw a return to the republic. In 2495 The First Church of Dundorf was established as the State Religion of Dundorf. Armed Forces See Bundeswehr Demographics Ethnicity The Primary ethnicity of Dundorf is Dundorfian. Important ethnic groups originating in Dundorf include Duntrekkers and some Deltarians. Language The primary language spoken in Dundorf is Dundorfian, considered the oldest member of the Dundorfian language family whose members include English, Lormann, Dunnish and Dovani-Dundorfian languages like Kazulian and Dranian. Additionally, Groznic, a Deltarian language, is still spoken in parts of the region with the same name. Religion The current Dundorfian policy concerning religion is that all forms are legal with no official state religion. Major religious groups include: *Calvinists, probably the largest religious group in Dundorf. The Calvinists in Dundorf have influenced other religions in the region like the Episcopal Church of Kirlawa. *Catholics *The Quakers, who number about 4,000-5,000. Culture Economy In the 2310s, Radio Free Kirlawa broadcast in Dundorfian across the border into Dundorf, but those operations ceased after an RFK broadcast tower was hit by socialist missiles. Politics Bundestag The parliament of Dundorf is called the Bundestag. It has 600 seats. Category:NationsCategory:DundorfCategory:Artania